Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures!
Tracy Blagdon |composer=Chris Renshaw |narrator= |distributor= * Mattel Creations * Universal] * ABC for Kids * Deltamac * Barnas Favoritter |runtime=80 minutes |released= 20th July 2019 2nd August 2019 5th September 2019 7th September 2019 12th October 2019 18th October 2019 12th November 2019 17th November 2019 1st December 2019 24th December 2019 1st January 2020 5th April 2020 18th April 2020 3rd June 2020 6th June 2020 6th September 2020 10th September 2020 16th October 2020 2nd January 2021 3rd January 2021 15th May 2021 |previous=Shopkins: Wild |next=The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress }}Big World! Big Adventures! is the 2019 Shopkins film. Plot When a mischievous little human called Tyler passes through Shopville on his way around the world, Jessicake is inspired to embark on her own ambitious trip. Travelling full steam ahead across five continents, Jessicake discovers magnificent new sights and experiences exciting places and cultures. Along the way, she makes friends with an inspiring and fun Shoppie called Rainbow Kate. With so much for Jessicake to learn about the world, will Rainbow Kate be successful in teaching her a lesson about the true meaning of friendship? Featuring a world of wonder, curiosity and amazing animal friends, join Jessicake on an epic adventure, fulfilling her dream of seeing the world! Characters *Jessicake *Strawberry Kiss *Bubbleisha *Cheeky Chocolate *Donatina *Apple Blossom *Lippy Lips *Dum Mee Mee *Kylie Cone *Wally Water *Toasty Pop *Choc N' Chip *Britney Bag *Kooky Cookie *Suzie Sundae *Chip Choc *Tayler Tee *Arturo Sombrero *Pinkie Cola *Yolanda Yo-Yo *Philippa Flowers *Rockin' Broc *Posh Pear *Casper Cap *Nina Noodles *Milly and Molly Cake Pop *Becky Birthday Cake *Skyanna *Captain Zoom *Sneaky Wedge *Popsi Cool *Bling Unicorn Ring *Bessie Bowl *Tia Tigerlily *Lippy Lulu *Mystabella *The Small Mart Stationmaster *Lucky Fortune Cookie (cameo) *Bridie (cameo) *V. Nilla Tubs (cameo) *Yolanda Yo-Yo (cameo) *Crown Jules (cameo) *Opaletta (cameo) *Sparky & Flicker (cameo) *Lil' Blaze (cameo) *Choc E. Tubs (cameo) *Sunny Screen (cameo) *Winston (cameo) *Bree Birthday Cake (cameo) *The Mayor of Shopville (cameo) *Shopville Brass Band (cameo) *Penny Purse (cameo) *Captain Joe (cameo) *Fergus Duncan (cameo) *Lynn Flight Meal (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) *Yvonne Scone's Friends (cameo) *The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) *Pam Cake (cameo) *Kirstea (cameo) *The Female Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) *The Great Railway Show Flagman (cameo) *Pineapple Lily cameo) *Dressica (portrait cameo) *Tocky Cuckoo Clock (portrait cameo) *The Ffarquhar Stationmaster (mentioned) Characters Introduced *Rainbow Kate *Marsha Mello *Polli Polish *Sloppy Jojo (one speaks; one cameos) *Summer Peaches *Tyler *Cherie Tomatoe *Sweet Pea *Two Other Rally Shopkins *Katy Kicks *Gino Gelati *Gabriela (not named) *Cowboys and Cowgirls *Cocolette (not named) *Carlo Coffee Pot *Lei (not named) *Peppa Ronnie Pizza *Babette Baguette (cameo) *Pink Suzie Sundae (cameo) *Handbag Harriet (cameo) *Purple Spilt Milk (cameo) *Britney Bag (cameo) *English Rose (cameo) *Ring-a-Rosie (cameo) *The American Breakdown Cranes (cameo) *Zoe Zoom (cameo) *The Batucada Players (cameo) Locations *Shopville **Small Mart **Small Mart Station Yard **Small Mart Yards **Shopville Airport **Airport Bridge **Ffarquhar Branch Line **Road and Rail Runby and Road Bridge **Ffarquhar **Anopha Quarry **Maron **Shopville Search and Rescue Centre **Arlesburgh **Arlesburgh Harbour **Crosby Tunnel **Shopville China Clay Company **Cheeky's Hill **Brendam Docks **Shopville Shipping Company **Small Mart Sheds **The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's House (mentioned) **Shopville Steamworks (portrait) **The Lead Mines (indirectly mentioned) *The Mainland **London **The Steelworks (mentioned) **British Railway Shunting Yard **Big Ben (map only) *Senegal **Dakar Docks *Mauritania **The Sahara *Kenya **Rainbow Kate's Old Shed (mentioned) *Tanzania **Dar es Salaam Docks *Italy **Bay of Silence **Verona **Cansiglio Forest *Colombia *Mexico *China **Guanjiao Loop **Tiger Leaping Gorge **Shanghai **Shanghai International Circuit **Sailor's Cafe **Kowloon (photo) *United States **Mexico–United States Barrier **Golden Gate Bridge **Rocky Mountains **Appalachian Mountains *Brazil **Rio de Janeiro (mentioned) *Russia *Australia **Melbourne (map only) *Easter Island *Egypt (map only) *France (map only) **Plain of Flanders (map only) **Eiffel Tower (map only) *Antarctica (map only) *Japan (photo) **Tokyo (photo) *Misty Island (mentioned) Voice Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Kate Murphy as Strawberry Kiss, Kooky Cookie, Suzie Sundae, Cheeky Chocolate, Apple Blossom, Dum Mee Mee, Tayler Tee, Toasty Pop (uncredited), Sneaky Wedge, Popsi-Cool, Cherie Tomatoe, Sweet Pea, Kylie Cone, Choc N' Chip, Becky Birthday Cake, Bling Unicorn Ring, Peppa Ronnie Pizza, Britney Bag and Philippa Flowers (uncredited) *Abby Trott as Donatina *Brianna Plantano as Peppa-Mint and Rally Shopkin 4 *Teresa Gallagher as Milly and Molly Cake Pop, Polli Polish and Sloppy Jojo *Tim Whitnall as Chip Choc and the Moai Head *Gabriel Porras as Arturo Sombrero, Katy Kicks, the Coffee Trucks and Various South American Voices *Lucy Montgomery as Rally Shopkin 3 and Cowgirls *Erika Harlacher as Bubbleisha *Cherami Leigh as Skyanna *Doug Erholtz as Wally Water, Captain Zoom, Carlo Coffee Pot, Gino Gelati, Lei and the Small Mart Stationmaster *Marieve Herington as Bessie Bowl *Allegra Clark as Mystabella *Kayli Mills as Rainbow Kate *Jessica DiCicco as Gabriela *Tara Strong as Summer Peaches *Joseph May as Tyler *Christopher Ragland as Cowboys *Tara Sands as Cocolette *Kate Higgins as Marsha Mello *Kailey Snider as Tia Tigerlily and Lippy Lulu *Abubakar Salim as the African Troublesome Trucks, Kobe and various African voices *Richie Campbell as the African Troublesome Trucks and various African voices *Akiya Henry as the African Troublesome Trucks and various African voices *Chipo Chung as the African Troublesome Trucks and various African voices *Dona Adwera as various African voices Songs *Where in the World is Jessicake? *Wake Up *Enda Ulale *We're Friends *Free and Easy *Sometimes You Make a Friend *We're Friends (Reprise) Bonus Features UK *Music Videos *Meet the Characters! - Rainbow Kate, Cocolette, Tyler and Lucky Fortune Cookie Trivia *This film ties in with the twenty-second series. *This special takes place between Journey Beyond Shopville and the twenty-second series. *This is the longest special to date at a total runtime of eighty minutes. *The spine on the DVD release of this special reuses an image of Jessicake from the previous special, Shopkins: Wiild. *Yvonne Grundy, Patricia Kihoro, Peter Andre, Dan Li, Gabriel Porras, Su-Lin Looi, Rachael Miller, Abubakar Salim, Richie Campbell, Akiya Henry, Chipo Chung and Dona Adwera join the voice cast. *This special is the first of several things: **The first special fully animated by Jam Filled Toronto. **The first Shopkins production not to have Mark Moraghan involved since he was cast as the narrator in 2013, as well as the first special to not use narration. **The first time a new Shop Team member is introduced since the seventh series episode, Lucy Smoothie's New Coaches. **The first special in which Rasmus Hardiker and Matt Wilkinson voice Choc N' Chip since Kate Murphy's departure from the series sometime in 2017 or 2018. **The first and only special in which Corny Cob, Marabel Music Player, Mitzy Oven Mitt and Swirly Shirley do not appear since their introductions in the eighteenth series and Shopville's Legend of the Lost Treasure. **The first special in which the Shopville Steamworks does not appear since its introduction in Hero of the Rails. However it was present in the background of a portrait of Pappa Pizza Base from the thirteenth series episode, Peppa-Mint's Parcel inside Bessie Bowl's office. **The first and only special where Bridie appears, but without Betty Bouquet. **Lucky Fortune Cookie, Arturo Sombrero, Yolanda Yo-Yo and Cupcake Queen's first appearances since their debuts in The Great Race. **Lucky Fortune Cookie, Popsi-Cool and Captain Zoom's first speaking roles in a special. It also marks Lucky Fortune Cookie's first speaking role in the main franchise and Popsi-Cool's first speaking role since her first in Shopkins, New Shopkin on the Dock from the twenty-first series. **Tayler Tee's first appearance in the series rather than an online promotional video. **The first special to currently not to receive a home video (DVD) release in North America. **The first DVD released in Norway, Sweden, Denmark and Finland since Wobbly Wheels and Whistles. **The first special dubbed in Danish, Finnish and Swedish since Tale of the Brave. **The first special to be dubbed in Norwegian since Shopville's Legend of the Lost Treasure. *This special was also the first time for many crew members: **Tigh Walker's first production as art director. **Shannon Nettleton's first and only production as executive in charge of production. **The first and only special to have Micaela Winter as producer. **Sarah Serata's first and only production as production supervisor. **Meagan Borosch's first production as assistant production manager. **Mike Kirkwood's first production as assistant editor. **Alexandra Morgan's first production as on-line editor. **Holly Churches' first production as post-production coordinator. **Flynn Jarvis' first production as production intern. **The Royal African Society's first production as cultural consultant. *This is the only special to have Micaela Winter as producer, as well as the last special written by Andrew Brenner, prior to them both leaving Mattel in 2018. *A CGI recreation of a scene of the second series episode Jessicake Comes to Breakfast is used during the song, "Where in the World is Jessicake?" as references to said episode, the first series episode, Down the Mine, the second series episode, Peppa-Mint Takes the Plunge, the fourth series episode, Jessicake and the Special Letter, the seventh series episodes Peppa-Mint Gets it Right and Something Fishy, the seventeenth series episode, Jessicake's Shortcut, the nineteenth series episode, Who's Geoffrey? and the specials, Hero of the Rails, Misty Island Rescue, Blue Mountain Mystery and Journey Beyond Shopville are made. *A reference to the special The Great Race is made. *A reused voice clip of Rob Rackstraw from the Meet the Contenders videos is used for the Senegal Race Announcer. *Pictures of Pappa Pizza Base from the thirteenth series episode, Peppa-Mint's Parcel and of Jessicake from the same series's episode, Creaky Sneaky Wedge appear inside Bessie Bowl's Office. *Pictures of Arlesburgh from the third series and of Lemona & Lima with the pirate ship from Shopville's Legend of the Lost Treasure, along with an edited picture of Skiff and Pineapple Lily from the latter, with Lily made to look like another Shoppie and Skiff being recoloured red with his face removed, appear inside the Sailor's Cafe in San Francisco. *Reskins/colours of Adam Apple, Kooky Cookie, Toasty Pop, Dolly Donut, Lola Roller Blade, Lil Jonny Rotten, Queen Cake, The Mainland Shopkins, Scarletta Gateau, Marabel Music Player, Judy/Jerome, Rockin' Broc, Bling Unicorn Ring and Popsi-Cool appear. *Rubie Blaze is heard singing Somebody Has to be the Favourite before Tyler races past her. *This is the final special to air at least sixty minutes, as future specials will have a runtime of twenty-two minutes, similar to Lippy Lulu's Ghostly Christmas. *The scrap Shopkin that Cocolette was talking about was a reskin of Marabel Music Player's model. *This special aired on Nickelodeon USA on 7th September 2018 and aired on Treehouse TV on 13th October 2018. The special later re-aired on Nick Jr. on 19th April 2019. *The special aired on ABC Kids in Australia on Christmas Eve, 2018. *The special aired on Milkshake! in the UK on New Years Day, 2019. *Tyler breaks the fourth wall at the beginning of the film by winking at the camera and saying "G'day!" to the audience. *Pineapple Lily's model is reused for one of the patrons in the Sailor's Cafe at San Francisco. *The special was nominated for the 2019 Kidscreen Awards for the Best One-Off, Special or TV Movie. *This special aired in a private cinema on the NSW/VIC border of Australia. *A deleted scene shows that Arturo Sombrero mistook Tyler for a sun worshipper and shows him what their faces look like once he deploys the Aztec calendar around his face. The view made Tyler wait anxiously for the green signal. It was unknown why the scene was cut, either the writing team thought it too racist/offensive to Mexicans or some other reason why this was not added into the final cut. *From this special onwards, random reflective patches appear on the Shopkins. *This special marks Chip Choc's last appearance and speaking role to date (not counting a stock footage appearance in the twenty-second series episode, The Case of the Puzzling Parts). *According to The Fan Carpet, the film took 21 months to produce, 9 months to animate and took over 9500 hours of animation to complete. *Bessie Bowl is seen wearing her safari hat from Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks. Goofs *Some actors and actresses are not credited for voicing their characters: **Joe Mills, Kate Murphy and Tracy-Ann Oberman in both dubs for voicing Lima, Toasty Pop and Philippa Flowers. *When Tyler jumps over the fence near Duncan, his front bumper clips through the rails as he lands. When he lands, his feet stop moving. *When Jessicake rerails the tankers, her side rod does not move, resulting in both it and her feet being out of place. *A workman uncouples Jessicake from the tankers when they are rerailed, but in the next scene, she is still coupled to them. *When at Small Mart Station, the fish trucks are shown to have no faces, but at Airport Station they have gained faces. *"Where in the World is Jessicake?" has a few animation errors: **When Peppa-Mint enters the yard at the beginning of the song, a loading bay can be seen beside her but in the next shot, it is gone. **In the overhead shot of Small Mart Yards, Choc E. Tubs, Gino Gelati and Sunny Screen's eyes are not animated and appear closed. **Chip's body has been raised noticeably higher compared to her chassis. *After Rainbow Kate says "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Jessicake's train disappears before the scene changes. Jessicake's very long train in this same scene has a brake van at the end of the train, but for the rest of the time it is on screen, it is absent. *In the wide shot of Guanabara Bay upon Jessicake and Rainbow Kate's arrival, the train pulled by the pink Suzie Sundae has a narrow gauge brakevan. *Tyler clips through a bush when he is racing in the Amazon. *Kobe tells Bessie Bowl that he loaded Jessicake onto the ship to Brazil, when earlier in the special, the faceless grey crane near her was shown to actually be the one loading the Shopkins. *In some scenes in Colombia in "Free and Easy," Jessicake's footplate is blue instead of white. *In the wide shot of Bessie Bowl talking to Roxy Ring at Guanabara Bay, Cassia and the pink hammerhead crane are missing. *When Lucky Fortune Cookie saves Jessicake and Rainbow Kate, the chain between the latter two clips through his snowplough. *In the UK dub at the end of the special, Abby Trott gives Donatina an American accent when she says, "Welcome to Shopville!" In Other Languages Category:Movies